La ultima noche
by Ghoul girl TG
Summary: Ultima continuación de los fic "Reencuentro" y "Una visita inesperada". Antes del ataque hacia Anteiku, Touka vuelve a ver a Kaneki por ultima vez, pero antes de separarse de nuevo, Kaneki le deja un pequeño regalo con una palabra que ella no esperaba escuchar.


**Ok, esta es la continuación que pidieron, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sui Ishida, solo la historia me pertenece.**

 **La ultima noche**

Touka y Hinami se estaban preparando para partir con Yomo y entonces...

-Touka-chan...-la llamo Yoshimura a la peli violeta y esta lo miro-tienes visita-Touka lo miro confusa por un momento y cuando el jefe abrió la puerta, lo vio a el, vio al chico de cabello blanco.

-Ka-Kaneki-dijo una sorprendida Touka.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Touka antes de que te valla-dijo seriamente el peli blanco, Touka volteo el rostro pero este se le acerco y la tomo del rostro obligándole a mirarle-Por favor...Touka-chan...-Le insistió y Touka no tuvo mas elección que aceptarlo, ella también quería hablarle, ni ella misma sabia porque era tan fría con el siempre que se encuentran y cuando el se va, se arrepiente de todo, como la ultima vez.

-Esta bien...-Kaneki sonrío ante la respuesta de la chica.

-Touka-chan, vallan a tu habitación, necesitan hablar de muchas cosas a solas-le dijo Yoshimura con la sonrisa de siempre y Touka lo miro sonrojada, que vallan a su habitación, acaso estaba loco, lo ultimo que recuerda cuando Kaneki estaba en su habitación fue el mismo día que entro por la ventana y quiso hacerle, ¿quien sabe que?.

-¿Que sucede Touka-chan?-pregunto el peli blanco, con la misma vos fría de siempre y esta volteo la cabeza.

-Na-nada...vamos-decía tartamudeando y subieron a la su habitación. Mientras caminaban Touka miraba de reojo detrás suyo a Kaneki, que caminaba sin importancia-*de que querrás hablar Kaneki*-pensó confusa, tratando de averiguar por que el estaba aquí-Pasa-le dijo abriendo la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

-Gracias-dijo el peli blanco, pasando adentro de la habitación de la peli violeta.

-¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de anoche...

-No te preocupes, ya paso-dijo bajando la cabeza para que no viera que estaba sonrojada-¿algo mas?...

-Si...-esta lo mira y este se abalanza a ella mientras la besa rápidamente sujetándola de la cintura. Touka miraba sorprendida la acción de Kaneki, pero no pudo aguantar la tentación y corresponde aquel beso, rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del peli blanco.

Se quedaron besando por un largo rato, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno, se miraron con ternura y Kaneki pone sus manos en el rostro de Touka mientras lo acaricia con ternura y junta su frente con la de ella.

-Ya debo irme Touka-chan...-Touka lo mira sorprendida y lo abraza con fuerza, haciendo que este se sorprenda.

-No por favor-dijo con la voz llorosa y Kaneki la miraba confundido-no te vallas de nuevo Kaneki-Este sonrio y correspondió el abrazo de la chica, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo.

-Lo siento-al decir eso, Touka dejo de abrazarlo y se arrodillo en el suelo mientras que le caían lágrimas.

-¿Por que me haces esto?-comenzó a decir, mirándolo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-viniste a verme para hacerme sufrir más...besándome y luego irte...¡idiota!-agacho la cabeza mientras que lloraba mas fuerte.

-No llores Touka-chan...-Touka lo miro y vio que estaba agachado frente a ella mirándola-no me gusta verte llorar-decía mientras le secaba sus lágrimas tiernamente con su pulgar.

-Quédate...-decía mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Kaneki.

-...Debo irme...entiende-Touka lo miro tristemente-lo siento Touka-chan...-esta lo beso y Kaneki le correspondió mientras la sujetaba de la cabeza-Te quiero Touka-chan...-le dijo después de separarse y esta se sorprende, Kaneki se paro y se alejo poco a poco de Touka saliendo de la habitación, mientras que ella lo miraba alejarse aun arrodillada.

-Kaneki...-hablo con la vos llorosa-También te quiero...te quiero mucho-dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, una vez mas se fue, pero a pesar de eso ella estaba feliz por saber que el también la quería.

 **Bueno, espero que les aya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic.**


End file.
